


Flinch

by Go0se



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Biracial Harry Potter, F/M, Inferi, Love, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go0se/pseuds/Go0se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years later Harry still has nightmares about the cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flinch

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago from [this](http://offthefields-jena.tumblr.com/post/20210550935/30-day-creative-writing-challenge) '30 Days Writing Challenge' prompt, which I picked a zombies theme for.
> 
> ~

****  
Harry woke with a start. His hands flew to his forehead instinctively. There wasn't any pain--not for a decade-- but he rubbed the old scar anyway, on reflex. He tried to quiet his breath.  
Ginny rolled over towards him, looking up through her sleep-mussed curtain of hair. Her voice was understanding. “What was it?”  
Harry closed his eyes briefly. The worst of the trembling was over. He settled himself back under the covers, shaking his head. “Nothing.”  
  
Ginny put her hand on his shoulder, her fingers light. She waited for him to speak.  
  
Harry stared at the out-of-focus ceiling. “... Inferi,” he admitted.   
All the dully shining bodies, their mouths slack and eyes milk-coloured or rotted out completely, no less terrifying outside of the water. They'd been cornering him in Godric Hollow's graveyard this time. He thought one or two of them had been--

“There's none here,” Ginny told him quietly. “There's none coming.” It was a familiar mantra that they both kept close.  
Harry exhaled with a shudder and took Ginny's hand with his. Seeing both their wedding bands shining in the moonlight, gold on smooth white and warm brown, was a small comfort. “I know,” he replied.   
Just the same, he'd talk about it with the Muggleborn therapist Hermione had recommended. Harry had been out of the country for a fortnight, it was about time for another appointment anyway.

 _In the morning_ , he thought as Ginny laced their fingers more closely together and kissed his cheek. _I’ll call them in the morning._  
He shut his eyes, feeling exhaustion slide over him again.

 

//


End file.
